


Saving Thunder

by Storyteller_of_the_Forest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family is family, Gen, Healing, Hope, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, No Slash, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Storyteller_of_the_Forest
Summary: Loki confronts Nick Fury and Maria Hill, demanding long overdue answers about what happened to his brother. The two meet with him to offer what he seeks, though Loki may regret what he learns. And once he gets the answers he needs, he must figure out what to do with the information.(Another chapter in Loki's long road to learning how to take care of others)





	Saving Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working at the moment (I have three massive projects for my job, all with ridiculously close due dates), however this was another fic idea that grabbed me and wouldn't let me go.
> 
> Long-time readers know I'm really fascinated with Loki's ability to take on different roles, even those that don't come naturally to him. When I was writing "Whispers", I was thinking about the second section of that story: when Thor went through a period of exhaustion. I picture the first couple months after he returned home, he mostly just slept. That would be before the symptoms of his PTSD and anxiety really started manifesting. The constant sleep would be very unsettling for Loki just because...well, why the heck is his normally active brother sleeping all the time? So this fic mostly takes place during that time.
> 
> I know readers are very curious about how Thor was brought back and I tried to address that in this fic. However, I do want it to remain somewhat vague. Also, I'm not really all that great a whump writer. Most of the violence occurs off stage, so to speak. I'm more comfortable writing healing and comfort scenes.
> 
> I'm sorry if this makes my already shaky timeline even shakier. I needed to write something for stress relief (the aforementioned projects are just running me into the ground. I'm so tired at the moment) and I just wanted to write a fic that involved everyone's favorite Norse bros. Sorry if it's a wee bit sadder than my fics normally are. I think the ending is rather hopeful. I don't do sad endings.
> 
> I know a lot of you are probably hoping for a new multi-chap fic. I do have a rough outline for one, but unfortunately, the earliest I can work on it will probably be in December. I do apologize for that (real life is a pain). I miss my readers terribly.
> 
> I'm looking forward to reading reactions to this fic and I will try to respond to them in a timely manner.
> 
> REGULAR WARNINGS
> 
> Haven't seen Infinity War and am not going to see Infinity War (the Russos are garbage human beings. I don't want to hear about them or their god awful trash).
> 
> I don't do romantic ships, especially not between family members. If you're into that kind of thing, go elsewhere (and don't tag my work with incest ships, please).
> 
> I'm still somewhat new to writing fics. So I apologize for any mistakes, mis-characterizations, formatting errors, or just any glaring errors. Please be gentle: writing fics is literally stress relief for me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything, obviously all characters and recognizable aspects belong to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading :)

* * *

“What did you _do_?”

Nick Fury looked up from his paperwork to find an irate god of mischief standing across the desk from him, glaring at him with unadulterated rage. Fury sighed and sat back, tossing his pen on the desk.

“I imagine I’m speaking to an illusion,” Fury began easily. “There’s no way you’re that much of a damn fool to appear in a SHIELD facility in person.”

Loki’s rigid stance didn’t relax at all and he continued glaring at the man. Fury cracked his knuckles. He’d known this confrontation was coming, ever since hearing Thor had returned to New Asgard. There was no way the god of thunder would be fully healed after what he had endured, after what Ross had put him through…

“How’s Thor?” Fury asked and Loki’s eyes seemed to blaze even brighter. His fists clenched and shook slightly.

“What. Did. You. Do?” he asked again in a disturbingly calm voice. “What did you do to my brother?”

Fury opened his mouth to respond when the illusion of Loki suddenly twisted, looking behind him. After a moment, the trickster turned back to him, striding closer to the desk. Loki pointed a finger at the desk, green light spilling out and onto the clean sheet, forming neat words in green ink.

“Meet me here in two days time,” Loki stated, leaving no room for objection. “SHIELD owes me an explanation and you will provide it.”

Before Fury could say anything, Loki disappeared in a flash of green and gold light. Fury sighed and pulled out his phone, writing a quick message to Maria Hill: _Time to face the music. We’re going to New Asgard in two days._

Tucking his phone back in his pocket, Fury stood from his desk and made his way out of his small office. He wasn’t going to miss this place at all.

_*_

Two days later, Fury and Hill were sitting in a pleasant little coffee shop in New Asgard. The Aesir refugees were pleasant and very hospitable, though a few were rather curious with the presence of visitors from SHIELD. The organization made them a little uneasy and Fury couldn’t blame them for that. SHIELD hadn’t exactly been welcoming hosts after the fall of Thanos.

They saw Loki’s tall lean form striding by the clean window and soon after, the trickster threw open the door. He nodded politely to the Aesir woman in front, exchanging a few pleasant words with her. His bright green eyes fell on the two sitting in the booth and a coldness came over his gaze.

“I sense this is going to be a pleasant afternoon,” Maria commented dryly as she raised the cup of coffee to her lips. Fury watched as Loki stormed over to the table, sliding into the seat across from them.

“Before we begin our conversation, I remind you that I am the god of lies. Normally, I would let you try to spin your little tales, but I’m not in the mood for it today,” Loki began, looking between the two at the table. “My brother is…not well. He refuses to see a healer. Now, Thor has always been an abysmal patient, but he has never been so stubborn as to refuse a healer when he needed one. Something changed that and I know it has to do with you foolish mortals playing around with powerful artifacts your tiny brains can’t possibly comprehend. If I’m to help him and hopefully repair whatever damage you inflicted upon him, I need to know exactly what you did.”

Fury and Maria Hill exchanged a look. Loki slammed his hand on the table, drawing annoyed looks from both of them.

“I do not have time for your annoying little games. I know you used the gods damned stones. I need to know which ones and what you did,” Loki snapped. “Chances are I’ll need them to reverse the damage, but asking SHIELD is pointless so—”

“The stones were destroyed,” Maria Hill interrupted him and Loki stared at her.

“You’re not lying,” he said, sounding a little surprised. Maria nodded once, her steely blue gaze not moving from the god of mischief.

“After…after what happened to Thor, after they brought him back in that state, we couldn’t justify keeping the stones,” she explained, sitting back. “Officially, it was a series of security breaches and failures.”

“Unofficially, a certain Ms. Maximoff may have been involved,” Fury put in. Loki glanced at him before looking back to Maria.

“They?” Loki repeated, frowning.

“Something you need to understand about large Midgardian organizations,” Fury began to explain. “The parts don’t always communicate effectively. It makes it real easy for a branch to go rogue. After being put back together, SHIELD branches are a lot more independent and it doesn’t always function as a cohesive organization.”

Loki sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. Fury swirled the water in his glass, glancing briefly at Maria Hill.

“I didn’t know Thor was brought back, still don’t know how they managed to exhume him in Wakanda. I sure as hell didn’t know Ross had possession of the soul stone,” Fury started. “Maria was the one who found out about the black site. She’s the one who found your brother and ultimately, she’s the one who came up with the plan to get him out.”

Loki looked over at Maria Hill, gesturing for her to proceed. She sighed and crossed one leg over the other. It was a gruesome story and she almost pitied Loki for what she was about to tell him. It had haunted her dreams on occasion.

“According to the reports I managed to intercept, Thor had been alive for a few months, if you can call the state he was in being alive,” Maria began.

_*_

Maria moved confidently down the sterile white hallways of the black site. She had seen a lot of people in sterile suits and there had been some intimidating-looking guards with some impressive hardware in front of some doors and at the front. This place was definitely meant to contain secrets. Maria didn’t even want to think about what Ross was doing in this building. After becoming aware he was in possession of the soul stone, she decided that she had a duty to find out.

Using all her tactical training and years of field training, she managed to gain access to the site. The trick was acting like she belonged. Her status at SHIELD was also very helpful. She might not have clearance to know the specifics of what was happening here, but she was high enough up the food chain to gain an invitation. She was one of the few people who was still on Ross’ good side. He might not trust her, but he didn’t actively dislike her the way he did some other employees.

Turning down a hall, she spotted another guard standing in front of a door. This one was more kitted out than any guard she had come across and Hill arched an eyebrow. She wanted to know what was behind that door that warranted such heavy artillery.

Approaching the guard, Hill flashed the badge she’d lifted on her way down. The young man looked at her suspiciously, but stepped aside to allow her access. Hill pressed on the lever and pushed the door open.

The first thing that hit her was the smell of blood. There were sheets of plastic hung everywhere and the place was brightly lit. Looking to the side, Hill noticed a wall of surgical tools. A soft beeping that started climbing drew her attention further into the room. There was a single bed with a body in it, a man. The sheets of plastic distorted him, so Maria couldn’t see any distinguishing features. She could hear soft whimpers and saw his head turning side to side. He was obviously in pain and distress.

Maria Hill hurried over to the bed, pushing through plastic curtains, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

“Thor?” she whispered, barely able to contain herself from shouting in surprise. Her joy at her friend’s miraculous presence was short-lived when she got a closer look at the state of him.

His body was still broken and blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. The heart monitor showed an erratic heartrate. Thor’s skin was bruised and the burns from the Infinity Stones on his chest looked infected. Looking around at the IVs, Maria could see no medication for pain.

“Please.”

The breathy whisper brought Maria’s attention to her friend’s eye, which was cloudy and filled with tears. Thor coughed softly, more blood spilling on his chin and he whimpered in pain. Maria laid a hand on Thor’s shoulder, her heart breaking when he flinched. Her friend, her warm loveable selfless friend, was scared of her. Maria knelt down so she was almost eye level with Thor, noticing jagged cuts on his body, which looked fresh. Why were they cutting into him?

“Please,” Thor whispered again, the heartrate monitor beeping wildly again.

“Thor, how are you here?” Maria asked. “What are they doing to you?”

Thor swallowed, grunting in pain. “Soul…stone. It hurts. I…I no longer have…strength to…fight. Please, stop it.”

Maria nodded. “I will, Thor. I promise. No one is going to hurt you again.”

Thor looked at her sadly. “You…you can’t…stop them.”

Maria bit her bottom lip, searching for his hand. She held it gently, doing her best not to add to her friend’s pain. “I can try.”

“I…I wish to be…at peace,” Thor whispered to her and the effort it was taking him to speak made Maria’s heart hurt. “Please…my friend. End it.”

Thor’s eye briefly traveled to where there was a small table of surgical scalpels and knives. Maria glanced over her shoulder and looked back to Thor, shaking her head.

“Please,” Thor whispered again, pleading for mercy. Maria closed her eyes and let out her breath. Thor was suffering, they were hurting him. She had a feeling what was happening in this room and why. It was cruel to leave him to that, and yet…

“I-I can’t,” she told him. There was a look of disappointment in his eye, but he gave her a small pained smile.

“It’s…it’s okay,” he reassured her, his thumb weakly rubbing her hand. She shook her head, but they were interrupted by the door to the room opening. Maria stood up and placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder. Feeling the way tremors wracked his broken body made her ire rise and she had to force herself to remain calm. The surgical tools were very tempting.

Soon, Ross entered, following a short doctor in surgical scrubs and a pair of armed guards. He barely even spared a glance at Maria as he nodded to the doctor, who went over to Thor.

“Get away from him,” Maria warned the doctor.

“Ms. Hill, you have no authority within these walls,” Ross reminded her, sounding almost bored. “And I know you don’t have the proper clearance to be in this room.”

He nodded to the guards. Maria looked back to Thor, whose eye was closed again. _I’ll return, my friend. I promise. You won’t suffer much longer._

She yanked her arms out of the guards’ grasp, moving past the general and storming out of the room. Heavy booted steps followed behind her. Once they were in the hall, Maria spun on her heel and glared at Ross.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she snarled at him. “How is Thor back?”

“SHIELD confiscated the soul stone, as well as a few of the others,” Ross told her. “I’ve been authorized to experiment on it to better protect Earth. Since it will take a while to assemble and train a new team, we have to make sure we can defend ourselves.”

“So you’re experimenting on a former Avenger? That’s what SHIELD is about now: torturing our allies?” Maria asked. The soft unmistakable whine of a saw suddenly started from behind the door and Maria felt her rage climb even higher.

“Thor gave his life on that battlefield in defense of this planet. I’m sure he would approve of taking measures to keep it safe from future threats,” Ross said coolly. “He’s not human, Agent Hill. We need to learn about alien physiology if we’re to be ready for future threats from above. I know you don’t like to hear it, but Thor’s as close to Thanos in regards to biology as we can get at the moment. He has similar endurance and strength. Chances are he has similar weaknesses as well.”

“You’re torturing him. You brought him back just to torture him.”

“An unfortunate but necessary sacrifice,” Ross said, glancing over his shoulder. “I would have much preferred to use his brother, who seemed to have some resistance to the stones, but unfortunately, our unwise decision to allow the Aesir to settle here means that’s out of the question.”

Maria glanced over to the shut door before looking back to Ross. “This isn’t over, General.”

She stormed past him, striding back down the hall. Maria knew she didn’t have the means to get Thor out just yet, but she was going to come back for him. And she was going to bring help next time.

**

It was two weeks before Maria was able to return to the black site. Fury agreed to help her the minute she told him what General Ross had done and was doing (“Never liked that bastard,” Fury said before asking her what she had planned). They had contacted Stephen Strange. After cursing for almost five minutes about the damn arrogance of SHIELD, Strange agreed to help them.

They had a plan: use portals to get into the facility and get back out, all before Ross even knew they were there.

Unfortunately, Ross had obviously anticipated such action being taken when he’d approached Strange for information on the infinity stones. The site was covered in charms and wards, making it impossible for Strange to open a portal into it. That left plan B: hostile infiltration. It meant leaving Thor for at least another night.

The next night, they cut the power to the site. Fury had commandeered a helicopter earlier in the afternoon and flew them to the building. He dropped Strange and Hill off on the roof.

“You got about five minutes before everything starts going to shit. You got a lot of jumpy armed men in there, so I suggest you hustle,” he warned. “If you’re not out in ten, I’m leaving you here.”

Hill gave him a half smile and strode over to the door, making quick work of the lock and leading Strange in. They were relieved to find it was all ramps and no stairs. Based on Thor’s condition, it was unlikely he was going to be able to move under his own power.

It hadn’t taken long to reach the room where they were keeping Thor and a couple of tranquilizer rounds had taken care of the heavily armed guards. The two quickly moved into Thor’s room and Hill locked the door behind them.

Strange’s cape had strangled the doctor who was still in the room, knocking him out cold before jumping back onto Strange’s shoulders. Strange easily picked up the chart the doctor had dropped and opened it. Maria looked over at her friend. His shallow breathing didn’t sound healthy at all and she glanced back to Strange.

“Hill, there’s an oxygen tank over there. Grab it,” Strange ordered her, nodding toward it. Hill swiftly made her way over to it and grabbed tank, pulling it over to the stretcher. Strange unwound the mask attached to it and put it over Thor’s mouth and nose. After making sure Thor’s breathing was a little easier, Strange turned his attention back to the chart. His brow furrowed as he read the notes.

“Doc, we can’t hang out here. We need to move,” Hill reminded him.

“I need to make sure we can move him,” Strange told her. Hill turned her attention to Thor, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Strange swallowed and closed the chart, looking over to Maria.

“We’re too late,” Strange said softly. “Thor has been unresponsive for two days now and they’ve just been observing how long it takes for him to bleed out.”

“What?” Maria asked, feeling her heart clench. They couldn’t be too late. Strange scratched his brow.

“Maria, they’re going to keep using the soul stone to bring him back, but the stone can’t heal his wounds. He’s just going to suffer more. They haven’t given him any pain medication and according to this, he doesn’t have feeling in or use of his limbs. I don’t know how many times they can bring him back in this state, but I shudder to think,” Strange paused. “We need to destroy that stone.”

“What about Thor?”

Strange looked at her grimly. “I don’t think we should leave him here for further experimentation. It would be merciful to make certain they can’t bring him back again.”

Maria looked back to her friend, who looked even worse than when she had found him. He was pale as snow and so still. Placing her fingers on the side of his throat, she searched for his pulse. She felt the tiniest thump beneath her fingers, weak and thready, but still there. Thor’s heart still beat, barely but it was still there.

Turning determined eyes to Strange, Maria shook her head. “He is still alive. I didn’t come all this way to leave my friend here.”

“Maria, we don’t have the means to treat these wounds. He may still be alive, but he’s circling the drain,” Strange told her gently. “He’s got a few hours at most.”

“Then we spend those few hours taking him out of this place. If he’s to die, it won’t be in this hellish facility,” Maria replied. “We can return for the stone with more manpower. Right now, Thor is our priority.”

Strange looked at her, nodding after a moment. Removing his cape, he sent it to Thor. It wrapped around him, nestling close.

They wheeled the stretcher to the door and Maria pulled a pair of smoke discs from a pouch on her belt. Carefully pulling open the door, she tossed the discs out and they popped, filling the hall with a thick gray mist. Pulling down her gas mask, she looked behind her to make sure Strange had done the same. They exchanged a nod and then swiftly wheeled the fallen god of thunder out into the hall, dashing for the elevator.

**

Reaching the helicopter had been easier than Hill dared to hope for. They only encountered a few more nosey guards on the way out, which she easily incapacitated. Stepping out onto the roof, she noticed a couple more bodies lying near the door. Fury was leaning back against the helicopter, waiting for them. His eyebrows raised when he saw the state Thor was in.

Maria quickly climbed into the pilot’s seat and Fury helped Strange load the stretcher onto the chopper. Strange hopped in after it, swiftly securing it before turning his attention to the god of thunder, doing what he could with what little equipment he had. Strange met Fury’s gaze and shook his head. The god of thunder didn’t have very long.

Fury climbed into the passenger seat and they took off. Once they were a safe distance away from the black site, Fury pressed the talk button on his headset.

“There goes my job, I suppose,” he commented dryly. “Any idea where to go next?”

“I was thinking the Avengers old headquarters, maybe summon the team,” Maria mentioned. “If Thor doesn’t have long, he should be surrounded by friends.”

“They won’t make it in time,” Strange commented as he started attaching the electrodes connected to a heart monitor to Thor’s chest. “Thor’s not going to last the night.”

“Well, I’m open to suggestions, Strange,” Fury replied, irritated. The sorcerer studied the readout from the heart monitor.

“Wakanda,” he stated, glancing up to them.

“You must be fucking joking,” Fury said. Strange opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the heart monitor screeching. Cursing, he swiftly reached over Thor and grabbed a plastic case, throwing it open. Removing a syringe, Strange located a vein and slid the needle into Thor’s inner arm. Pushing down the plunger, Strange watched the monitor closely. After a moment, the screeching went quiet and the heartrate returned to a normal, albeit slow, rhythm. The sorcerer sat back.

“Look, chances are Thor’s not going to make it to wherever we decide to go. Wakanda’s medical advances are second to none. They probably have the best in the galaxy. Thor is in pain, he’s dying. Again. Wakandan healers can keep him comfortable and ensure his passing is peaceful,” Strange explained. “It’s the least he deserves.”

“They’ll shoot us out of the sky,” Fury pointed out.

“Maybe not if we contact them first,” Maria put in. “If we explain what happened, I’m sure T’Challa will grant Thor sanctuary. He does have an alliance with New Asgard. Wakanda was the first ally with the Aesir refugees and remains the most steadfast ally they have.”

“Yeah, we’re also with the organization that invaded their country to covertly exhume a body. I can’t imagine we’re high on the friend list,” Fury replied, glancing back at Thor. He sighed, his shoulders slumping a little. “All right. We’ll give it a try.”

**

T’Challa had not been pleased when they’d explained what had happened. Fury could hear the simmering anger in the Wakandan King’s voice. He didn’t blame him at all. T’Challa agreed to allow them entrance, but held off from approving sanctuary.

They landed a few feet from the palace, where T’Challa stood along with Shuri and Ramonda. A number of fierce Dora Milaje stood at attention, watching every move the ones on the helicopter made.

“It would be in our best interest not to create an international incident,” Fury reminded the two in the helicopter.

“I’m not the one who invaded their country,” Strange pointed out, drawing annoyed looks from both Hill and Fury.

They stepped out of the helicopter, carefully removing the stretcher bearing the fallen god of thunder. T’Challa approached with two Dora.

“Thor!” Shuri cried as she moved over to the stretcher. “What the hell did you butchers do to him?”

T’Challa stared in horror at the state of the fallen god, his mouth dropping partly open as he turned his eyes back to Fury and Hill. Maria looked over to where Shuri was looking over the god of thunder, scanning him with a device on her wrist.

“I don’t even know where to begin,” T’Challa stated. “Your organization violated international law and Wakandan sovereignty, desecrated our land, all to steal the body of one of your fallen heroes? And then you bring him back like this?”

Fury opened his mouth to respond when the heartrate monitor started screeching again, drawing everyone’s attention. Strange removed the paddles from the machine beneath the stretcher, placing them on Thor’s chest. Sending a shock through his system, the sorcerer looked back to the monitor, which continued screeching.

“Brother, he’s dying,” Shuri told T’Challa, tears in her eyes. The Wakandan King looked to Strange, who shocked Thor again. The machine continued screeching.

“Bring him to the healers. Now,” T’Challa ordered. The Dora stepped forward and moved the stretcher inside the palace, moving through the large doors and into the dark halls. Shuri followed after them. Strange ran the back of his hand over his brow, glancing over at the SHIELD agents. Fury and Hill turned to leave, assuming they weren’t welcomed.

“I still have words for you, Director Fury, Agent Hill,” T’Challa mentioned. “Follow me.”

Glancing over at Maria, Fury shrugged and they followed the Wakandan King into the dark corridors. Strange gestured for Maria to go next and then followed after her.

An hour later, they were standing at an observation window. T’Challa had ordered the three of them to wait in that hall until he returned. Two Dora were standing in the doorway, watching their every move.

They watched as Wakandan healers worked frantically to keep Thor alive. It wasn’t looking good. Blood was everywhere and the god of thunder had already flatlined a couple times. They had watched as he coughed up blood and his body gruesomely spasmed a few times.

Fury and Hill were sitting, waiting. Stephen Strange was reviewing the chart he’d managed to take with them when they’d extracted Thor. Every now and again, he’d make a “hmm” sound or rub his chin. Hill had considered asking what they’d done to Thor, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. Dropping her head, she rubbed her hands together, wondering if she had made the right call.

“They told him Loki was dead.”

Both Hill and Fury looked over at Strange, who was still looking at the chart.

“Convinced him, actually,” Strange continued. “They were testing the effect emotional distress had on him. Interrogators told Thor the Snap had happened and his brother was dead at Thanos’ hands. They convinced him that last battle hadn’t gone our way.”

Strange closed the chart. “There aren’t any notes about his response. If it’s any consolation, he was probably too weak by that point to respond.”

“Do you know exactly what was done to Thor and for how long?”

“Unfortunately no. This chart isn’t a complete record and I wasn’t in the loop on this. When Ross approached me, asking about the soul stone, I told him what I knew and I warned him that it wasn’t a healing stone. It has some ability to bring back those who have died, but it cannot heal them,” Strange replied. “I had a feeling he might try some kind of resurrection, but I didn’t think it would be anything like this.”

He frowned and squinted at the windows. “What _is_ that light?”

“What light?” Fury asked, following his gaze to where Thor lay, fighting for his life.

“It’s very faint, more a glow actually, but I noticed it on the way here too,” Strange explained. “It’s greenish in color and it’s brightest when he’s in distress. Some kind of…Aesir healing, maybe. I don’t know enough about them to say for certain.”

Hill opened her mouth to respond when T’Challa stepped into the hall. The Dora saluted him before turning back to their posts. He glanced over to the window, watching the flurry of activity.

“The healers do not think he shall live long,” T’Challa reported. “His wounds are beyond even our abilities to treat and his lightning is still powerful enough to knock out our healing tech.”

T’Challa turned angry eyes back to the two SHIELD agents. “I thought it was agreed that the stones would be destroyed.”

“That’s what we thought too,” Fury agreed. “Apparently Ross had other plans.”

“I have spoken with the healers and they have informed me of the extent of Thor’s wounds. His bones are still broke, his vertebrae shattered. There is extensive internal damage and he’s still bleeding internally,” T’Challa told them. “And Strange has informed me that he was given nothing for the pain when he was brought back.”

Fury and Hill exchanged a look before turning their attention back to the Wakandan King, who looked nothing short of furious. Strange cleared his throat and Fury couldn’t help but notice how he held the chart he’d confiscated behind his back.

T’Challa pointed at the window. “Your general did that to an ally, one of your Avengers, brought him back in that state. This is unforgiveable. How can you justify such treatment?”

“Ross believes the ends justifies the means,” Hill replied. “He believes he’s protecting Earth, in his own twisted way.”

“And I assume he will face no consequences for such actions. Since Thor is believed dead and likely will be again soon,” T’Challa mentioned, clasping his hands behind his back and looking into the window. “Wakanda is not responsible for cleaning up SHIELD’s messes.”

“We’ll take Thor off your hands when—”

“You will take him nowhere,” T’Challa replied. “Thor Odinson has shown Wakanda nothing but respect. He shall live out whatever little time he has left in comfort and peace here. And then he shall be laid to rest, again, where he was the first time. Where he should have remained. Perhaps posting guards will assure he’s left in peace this time.”

There was a stony uncomfortable silence in the hallway for a time, the only noise was the quiet frantic beeping of the monitors Thor was attached to.

“SHIELD is no longer welcomed in this country, not without special permission from me,” T’Challa told them. “After seeing how you treat your allies, I am left with no other choice.”

He turned to leave, stopped only by Maria Hill’s voice. She glanced over to the windows again and then looked back to T’Challa.

“Are you going to tell Loki?” she asked. “That his brother is alive?”

“That is not your concern,” T’Challa replied.

“I understand and agree, but I request all the same: spare Loki the pain of having to see Thor like this. It’s shameful what was done to his brother, but it’s cruel to bring him here only to see Thor die again,” Maria stated. “Thor wouldn’t want his brother to experience such pain. For his sake, allow Loki to continue healing in New Asgard.”

“You do not think Thor deserves to be with loved ones in his last days? You would deny him that comfort?” T’Challa pointed out. Maria Hill opened her mouth to respond when they heard a familiar voice cry out Thor’s name.

Turning stunned eyes to the window, they stared in shock as Steve Rogers dashed into the room to his friend’s side. They soon noticed Sam and Bucky standing in the open doorway, looking stunned and horrified. Maria watched as Steve gently took his friend’s broken hand, carefully holding it as tears streamed down his face. To her shock, the alarms on the monitors seemed to become a little quieter. Even more shocking, Thor turned his head ever so slightly in Steve’s direction.

“Didn’t realize those three were still here,” Fury mentioned.

“They have been helping finish rebuilding,” T’Challa replied. “They are respectful and not an imposition.”

Fury couldn’t help but snort at that, watching as the healers ushered Rogers out of the room. They could see the man out of time standing at the window, his eyes fixed on his miraculously resurrected friend.

“Thor is not alone,” Maria pointed out. “He never is. Rogers, Barnes, and Wilson will be at his side. They’re his friends, brothers in arms. Thor will find their presence comforting.”

T’Challa sighed. “I will consider it. You have brought Thor here and we will provide him sanctuary. Now the three of you must leave.”

The three silently watched as the Wakandan King left, disappearing down another hall. They turned their eyes to the room where the god of thunder was still fighting for his life. After a moment, Fury and Hill exchanged a look. Without a word, they quietly left the palace hall along with Stephen Strange, heading back to the helicopter.

_*_

Loki’s face was blank as they finished their tale. He looked down at his hands, slowly letting out his breath. Fury noticed a tremor go through his hand and the former director sipped his water. The trickster was likely furious, but he was doing an admirable job concealing it. _He’d probably make a good field agent, if he weren’t so unpredictable. And a pain in the ass,_ Fury thought.

“We didn’t think Thor would recover. No one did,” Maria stated and Loki looked up. “But we wanted him to live out whatever time he had left in peace. That’s why we brought him back to Wakanda.”

“How very thoughtful of you,” Loki sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Let me get this straight: your General Ross resurrected my brother, seemingly without any kind of research or study, then proceeded to torture him in the name of protecting Earth, but in likelihood it was in part because he doesn’t like me.”

Maria Hill looked away and Fury looked down at his water. Neither could offer a defense or negate Loki’s assessment. The dark-haired god nodded and drummed his fingers on the table.

“Where is this unpleasant military man now?” Loki asked, disturbingly calm and they both looked up at him.

“If you’re thinking of—”

“I’m not _thinking_ of anything Fury,” Loki growled. “I’m certain of what action needs to be taken and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. I would advise you to stay out of my way.”

“The last time we found ourselves on opposite sides, things didn’t go well for you,” Fury reminded him. Loki narrowed his eyes at the man.

“The last time we were on opposite sides, you had your Avengers and my mind was in tatters,” Loki shot back. “You have never faced me when I was whole and at full strength. If you stand in my way, you will find me not so easily taken down.”

“You can’t kill Ross,” Maria told him sternly and Loki turned enraged eyes on her.

“Try to stop me,” he dared her.

“Loki, your citizenship requires you being on your best behavior,” Fury reminded him. “Hacking into SHIELD databases was pushing it. If you attack Ross, your citizenship will be forfeit.”

“Do you honestly believe I give a damn about my citizenship on your abysmal planet?”

“You’ll be executed.”

“Stronger species than you have tried. Yet here I stand,” Loki replied. “Grievous harm was done to my brother and that demands a response.”

“What about Thor?” Fury pointed out. “If you get banished or executed, what happens to Thor?”

Loki’s jaw clenched as he sat back a little. Fury and Hill had heard rumors about Thor’s constant sleeping. And the rumors implied his sleep wasn’t always peaceful. When he was more alert, chances were the Odinsons were going to have to deal with the aftereffects of the trauma Thor had endured, both throughout the war and then after it. As obnoxious and arrogant as Loki was, the trickster wasn’t a fool. He knew his brother wasn’t in great shape. The question was if that would be enough to stop Loki’s impulsiveness.

“Back when the memorial opened in New Asgard, you mentioned Thor requested you build this place on a foundation of peace,” Fury continued carefully. “Are you really so willing to fall back into your culture’s older destructive habits? I thought you wanted to start a new era and let go of the past.”

Loki ground his teeth together. “I can’t just ignore what you told me, what that man did to Thor. You cannot expect me to let such a heinous act go unpunished.”

“Would Thor want you to take such action in his name?” Maria Hill chimed in. “You know your brother, maybe better than anyone. Is this what Thor would want you to do?”

Loki sighed and slumped back in his chair. He dragged his hands down his face. Turning his eyes to the table, his brow furrowed in thought. After a moment, Loki looked back at the two sitting across from him.

“My brother sacrificed everything, including his own life, for this planet, for its people. You both saw what Thanos did to him, the pain he inflicted on Thor, how agonizing he made his last moments on this Earth. I _felt_ it. When I tried to help him, I could feel how much pain Thor was experiencing. I heard how he struggled to breathe while drowning in his own blood. I felt the way he shivered in agony until his heart ceased to beat. I heard the pain in his words, saw it in his eye.

“Thor is a warrior and he went into that battle knowing that could happen. He fought anyway, right up until his last breath, because he cares about this world and its people. And this was how SHIELD showed its gratitude. You forced him back to life without any care or thought to his well-being or wishes, brought him back in a horrific state where every waking moment was agony. And then you inflicted more pain upon him, as if he weren’t already suffering enough,” Loki told them coolly.

Loki paused and turned his eyes to Maria. “And you would not even grant him a swift, merciful death. It was the least he deserved: to be at peace again. He begged you to end the pain and you left him there to endure who knows how much more.”

Maria looked away and cleared her throat. Fury crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn’t deny what Loki said. It was rather annoying how right the trickster was in his assessment. SHIELD could offer no defense for its behavior in this matter. What they had done was unconscionable. This time, Loki’s grievance with them was justified.

They were both surprised when Loki let out a strangled chuckle.

“I really cannot hold your actions against you, Agent Hill, for I did the same on that Wakandan field, in the aftermath of the battle. I knew how much pain Thor was experiencing, how much he was hurting, and yet I still forced him to stay just a little longer. I forced him to endure that agony for a few moments more because I was not ready to say goodbye, to let go. I allowed Thor to suffer more when he should have been at peace.”

Running a hand over the table, Loki frowned. “His supposed friends and you two allowed my brother to be broken again, by a paranoid madman who believes he is protecting the Earth from some undiscovered threat. A man with status and a grudge against me, which I’m sure fed into his cruel treatment of my brother. Funny how it’s the ones Thor cares about the most who usually wind up inflicting the most pain upon him, whether directly or not. Yet he still loves us all the same. I fear I shall never understand why.”

Loki was quiet for another moment, folding his hands together.

“SHIELD is no longer welcomed within the borders of New Asgard,” he stated calmly. “You have twenty-four hours to remove whatever operatives are stationed here. If I encounter any SHIELD agents after that, they will be arrested, imprisoned, and charged with espionage. Any visit must be personally approved by me until further notice. Is that understood?”

Fury leaned back. “You know, another condition of your citizenship was regular check-ins.”

Loki glared at him. “If I recall correctly, SHIELD agreed to recognize the Aesir as a free and independent people, including respecting their rights. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe torture violates that particular guideline.”

Maria Hill opened her mouth to speak, but Loki held up a hand.

“Since it seems like I shall have to act as the interim head of New Asgard for some time yet, my priority is the safety and well-being of the citizens of New Asgard. That now includes Thor,” Loki told them firmly. “I won’t have your organization inflicting further harm upon him. SHIELD is no longer welcomed within these borders. Do I make myself clear?”

The two sitting across from him exchanged a look. Hill shrugged and Fury looked back to the trickster, nodding in agreement. Loki rose from the table.

“See to it the rest of your organization understands this. I don’t care how abysmal communication between branches is, make it known that SHIELD is not welcomed here.”

“Consider it done,” Maria Hill told him. “For what it’s worth, I am truly sorry about what happened to Thor. I hope his recovery is easier now that he’s home.”

Loki scoffed as he smoothed his jacket. “Apologies. They always come too little, too late.”

He looked between the two one last time before turning and leaving the coffee shop, his anger still simmering.

_*_

Loki opened the door and found Brunnhilde sitting on a recliner with her legs folded under her. She looked up at him and closed the thin novel she had been reading. He frowned when he noticed Thor wasn’t on the couch. The sun had only started to set. He normally slept on the couch until it was time to go to bed.

“Did you find out what happened?” she asked softly. Loki cleared his throat and nodded. He’d been walking around for a couple hours since leaving the coffee shop, cooling down. Loki was still angry, but it was no longer a consuming rage.

“Some. I doubt we shall ever learn all that happened, seeing as how only Thor and those involved know,” Loki told her. “I could go into Thor’s memories, but I do not think that would be wise. My brother has already endured enough.”

Brunnhilde nodded and Loki crossed his arms over his chest, contemplating his next words. He had a feeling she would not be pleased with what he was going to tell her, but as the head of security, she needed to know.

“I’ve banned SHIELD from New Asgard,” he told her and Brunnhilde’s eyes widened a little. “I shall explain my reasoning tomorrow. For right now, just know that SHIELD has been given twenty-four hours to leave these borders and if any remain, they are to be arrested for espionage and held for a yet to be determined amount of time.”

“Lackey, is it really a good idea to alienate our allies?”

Loki shrugged, nonchalant. “Probably not, but after learning what they did to Thor, I can honestly say I don’t give a damn. Where is my brother, by the way?”

“He had a headache. He felt more comfortable in bed, so he turned in a few hours ago,” Brunnhilde told him. “Thor mentioned that light was slightly painful, so I turned off most of the lights in the house. Lamplight doesn’t seem to bother him quite as much.”

Loki removed his jacket and hung it up. “Did he eat?”

Brunnhilde nodded. “A little, some fruit and I managed to cajole him to eat a little bit of a sandwich.”

Loki grinned as he removed his shoes. “Good. His appetite is finally returning. We should start planning a celebratory feast to honor his return.”

_Perhaps Thor is starting to recover. Maybe things will finally start returning to normal,_ Loki thought, allowing himself to feel a small spark of hope. He put his shoes away and looked back to the Valkyrie.

“Did he go outside at all?” Loki asked. He’d been trying desperately to get Thor to sit outside for even a short amount of time for more than a week. His brother needed fresh air. Thor loved the outdoors and as a god of weather, he needed the fresh clean air of nature.

Alas, the Valkyrie shook her head and Loki felt himself deflate. He massaged his brow, mentally kicking himself for allowing himself to get his hopes up. That was a first-rate way to be disappointed.

“I’m sorry, Lackey. We really did try, but Thor was just too tired. He fell asleep partway through trying to put on his boot.”

Loki looked down at his feet, clearing his throat and furrowing his brow. Thor had never been this exhausted before and Loki had no idea what to do. Thor didn’t want to see a healer, which left them with limited options. Loki hated to admit it, but he was really starting to worry.

“That’s all right,” Loki said softly, looking up at Brunnhilde with a smile that felt forced. “We have plenty of time. My brother needs his rest. He’ll go outside when he’s ready.”

Brunnhilde smiled a slight sad smile. “Do you need anything else?”

Loki shook his head. “No, I can handle things from here.”

“I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Loki nodded and they exchanged a few words of parting before the Valkyrie left. Loki locked the door behind her and then walked around the small house, checking to make sure all the locks were secured. Once he was satisfied, he moved into the bedroom and grabbed some nightclothes, glancing to his brother. Thor was fast asleep, so Loki left the room again and made his way to the bathroom.

After he’d showered and changed, Loki made his way back to the bedroom, hoping that maybe his brother would have been woken by the soft sounds. He wasn’t sure why, but Loki really wanted to speak with his brother. Not about anything in particular, he just wanted to hear Thor’s voice.

Thor was still sleeping, curled up tightly on his side of the bed. His brother always used to take up so much room on mattresses, yet now he seemed to want to make himself as small as possible. Something about that made Loki feel sad.

The trickster climbed in on his side, studying his brother in the darkness. Hesitantly reaching out, Loki gently ran a hand over his brother’s short hair. _I’m sorry I wasn’t there in your time of need, Thor. I’m so sorry you had to endure such pain for so long,_ Loki thought as he closed his eyes.

“Loki?”

Loki’s eyes opened again when he heard his brother’s soft whisper and he looked over at Thor, who rolled onto his side to face the dark-haired god. His eye slowly opened and he attempted to smile when he saw his brother. Norns, he still looked so worn out.

“You were gone for a while. Where did you go?” Thor asked.

“Just to meet with some advisors,” Loki answered vaguely. “Sort out matters related to tariffs.”

Thor yawned, his eye briefly slipping closed again. “I was hoping to be awake to greet you when you returned.”

Loki grinned. “Oh? Were you hoping to pop out from behind the door to startle me? Perhaps revenge for the snake incident all those years ago?”

Thor laughed softly and shook his head. “No. No, just wanted to welcome my brother home from his excursion. I’m sorry I fell asleep again. I’m still so tired.”

“Do not apologize,” Loki replied. “I’m happy to return home to find you resting peacefully.”

Thor swallowed. “Do you remember how mother used to greet us when we returned home from our lessons?”

Loki smiled softly and nodded. “After every single one. If she were away on diplomatic matters, she would cast an illusion to greet us.”

“We were always so happy to see her,” Thor said, a faint sad smile dancing over his lips. “Norns, I can still smell her perfume and feel her arms around us, hear her laugh. I think that was perhaps one of the happiest times in my life.”

Loki made a noise of agreement. How he wished he could take away Thor’s pain, heal all the invisible hurts that had been inflicted upon his brother. At one time, he might have relished in such hurt, but Loki didn’t think he had ever been that sadistic. He enjoyed teasing Thor, taunting him, annoying him, making his life difficult. But he’d never taken pleasure in hurting his brother. Pain had never been something Loki enjoyed. _Gods, I hope Mother didn’t witness what SHIELD did to Thor,_ Loki suddenly thought.

Thor sniffled. “I…I really miss her, Loki.”

“I do as well, brother.”

Thor sniffled again as his eye slowly shut. His face twisted in a grimace.

“Brunnhilde mentioned you had a headache,” Loki said, still wanting to talk with his brother. He just wanted to speak with Thor for a little longer.

Thor made a noise of agreement. “After…after being brought back, I started experiencing headaches occasionally. They never last long. It shall likely be over in the morning.”

Loki’s jaw clenched when he thought about how and why Thor had been brought back. _How much did those damn arrogant humans break? How much damage did they do?_

“Could you…?” Thor swallowed and grimaced again, as if thinking of words hurt. “Could you possibly alleviate some of the pain? I wouldn’t ask, but it’s more intense than usual.”

Loki frowned. “Usual? How often do you experience them?”

“Not often, every now and again,” Thor replied and it was a half-truth. Before Loki could press him, Thor raised a hand to his temple. “Loki, please?”

Loki straightened up into a sitting position and called upon his seidr, gently pressing his fingers to Thor’s temple. Loki could faintly feel a dull throbbing behind his eyes, a hint of the discomfort Thor was experiencing, but his seidr didn’t affect it as it returned to him. Loki furrowed his brow. That was…odd. He tried again and got the same results. Loki looked at his hand then at his brother, trying to figure out what the problem was.

It hit him and he massaged his brow. “I cannot alleviate this pain, Thor. I’m sorry.”

Thor looked up at him, confused. Loki offered him a faint smile.

“Chances are it’s connected to your unnatural return to life. My seidr is strong, but I’m afraid it cannot counter some of the ill effects from the infinity stones.”

Thor swallowed, a look of disappointment crossing his face. “It’s okay, Loki. Thank you for trying.”

Loki felt a pang in his chest, frustrated with his inability to help Thor. _Damn Thanos. Damn infinity stones. Damn SHIELD,_ he thought, anger briefly flaring up in him again.

“I shall do some research in the morning. Perhaps I can figure out a way around such things,” Loki told him, hoping that would lift Thor’s spirits at least slightly. Thor closed his eye, curling up on his side again.

“If anyone can, it’s you,” he murmured. “I really am sorry I was not able to greet you, Loki. I do not understand why I am so tired.”

“You have been through much,” Loki replied softly. “It’s okay to rest, brother.”

Loki thought about Maria’s tale, how Thor had been kept in some hideous sterile room, no access to the sun or any other weather. No access to the storms he loved so much. Just plastic and unnatural light. They had tortured his brother in almost every conceivable way, kept him from the things dearest to him. Even the simplest things, such as Midgardian weather. Looking around at the walls, an idea started to form in Loki’s mind.

Waving a hand and speaking a quick spell under his breath, Loki watched as the walls melted away, revealing a sky full of stars and a large moon.

“Thor?” he whispered. “Thor, open your eyes for a moment.”

Thor’s eye fluttered and he stared at where there should have been a wall. Frowning, he rolled onto his back. A small pained smile danced across his lips when he saw the clear night sky above them. Loki grinned, pleased with himself. It warmed his heart to see a genuine smile on his brother’s face. It was small, but it was a smile nonetheless.

“It’s beautiful,” Thor whispered in awe, glancing at his brother. “An illusion?”

Loki nodded. “A relatively simple spell, I painted the sky outside over our walls. They’re still there, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Thor shook his head as he looked back at the sky, a gentle smile still playing over his lips. “I wasn’t. You’re a powerful sorcerer and your magic is second to none. Mother was wise to teach you such magics and to share her seidr with you.”

Loki smiled tiredly, watching his brother. Soon, he could see Thor’s eyelid start to droop and Loki recalled the illusion. He thought over his words, considering whether or not he should tell Thor what had happened that afternoon. _He is the rightful leader. He has a right to know,_ Loki thought as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“Thor, before you go back to sleep, I should let you know that I wasn’t entirely truthful earlier.”

Despite the pain he was in, Thor snorted. “My brother, the god of lies, _lied_? To _me_? Never. I shant believe it.”

Loki chuckled, amused at his brother’s sarcasm. Thor eased himself up into a sitting position beside Loki, who held out a hand, prepared to help his brother should Thor need it. The god of thunder managed and leaned back.

“So long as there’s not another apocalyptic war on the horizon, I think I can forgive you,” Thor told him, squinting a little. “You haven’t hidden anything important, have you?”

The dark-haired god shook his head. “No, nothing quite so interesting, I’m afraid.”

Thor watched him, waiting patiently. Loki played with his fingers a bit, considering his words. He didn’t really want to argue with Thor, not when his brother was in pain. Not after learning about what Thor’s supposed allies had done to him. Looking over to Thor, with his tired blue eye already half-lidded, Loki decided to just tell him.

“I have banned SHIELD from New Asgard,” Loki said bluntly. Thor’s eye widened a little and he stared at his brother, curious.

“You what?” Thor asked, no accusation or anger apparent in his tired voice. “Why?”

Loki looked down briefly, feeling warmth gather in his eyes. He didn’t understand why. He wasn’t the one SHIELD had tormented for months.

“Earlier this afternoon, I met with Director Fury and Agent Hill. They told me about what was done to you, when they brought you back. Not all of it, obviously, but a general idea of what happened,” Loki continued. “Learning that, I felt it was in the best interest of our people that SHIELD no longer have a presence here.”

Loki looked over to Thor, expecting him to protest. Thor looked thoughtful, but remained quiet.

“Of course, once you take up the mantle of leader, you can reverse such a decision and undoubtedly will,” Loki told him, looking away. “I just…I wanted you to know that they’re not going to hurt you again. I promise you, brother.”

For a while, there was silence as the two brothers sat side-by-side. Then Loki felt a trembling arm wrap around him and pull him into an embrace. In one of those rare moments of sentiment, Loki didn’t pull away or protest. He wrapped his arms around Thor and buried his face in his neck. He could feel a few tears slip free from beneath his lids as he remembered what the two agents had told him, how Thor had been in utter agony with no relief. How he had been alone. Loki’s arms tightened around his brother and he hugged Thor just as tightly.

“Thank you, brother,” Thor whispered and Loki nodded. After a moment, Loki felt Thor’s embrace weaken a little and he pulled back.

“You are tired, Thor,” Loki mentioned. “Rest.”

Thor’s eye slipped shut, almost of its own accord. He yawned again before laying back down, curling up under the covers.

“You’re not going to leave again, are you?” Thor asked, half-asleep. "Not tonight, I mean.”

Loki shook his head. “No, brother. I fear you’re stuck with me this evening.”

Thor made a “hmm” noise. “You did have supper, right Loki?”

Loki smirked. His brother, ever the mother hen. “Yes, Thor. I had a light dinner just before I came home. Brunnhilde told me you also ate a little. That is good.”

Thor made a noise of agreement. Loki swallowed and watched his brother.

“Thor?”

He was answered with a grunt. Loki hesitated, unsure how to tell his brother what he wanted to. It wasn’t something he’d ever offered before, something he never even considered doing before. Yet, he felt compelled to do so for Thor’s sake.

“You do not have to confide in me about…about what was done to you, if you do not wish to,” Loki started carefully. “But, I want you to know, if you need to speak of it, I will listen. Whenever you need to, if you ever do, I shall listen.”

Thor was quiet for a time and, believing his brother asleep, Loki laid down again and closed his eyes. _I shall tell him again in the morning,_ he promised himself.

“I do not remember.”

Loki’s eyes opened again and he looked to Thor, who had turned toward his brother. His eye was welling up and his lower lip trembled. He sniffled and wiped away a tear that slipped free.

“I…I know they did things to me, but I cannot remember anything clearly, Loki,” Thor told him. “I don’t remember anything until returning to Wakanda. I can vividly remember the last battle and dying in your arms, but everything after that is a haze. I just remember…I remember being alone and the constant sounds. The pain. There are flashes of doctors in white masks, but nothing is clear.”

“Okay,” Loki said. “It’s okay. You might be—”

“You can find those memories,” Thor said suddenly, startling Loki.

“What?”

Thor grasped his hand. “Brother, this space of missing time has been haunting me. Please, pull forth those memories. Like you did with Brunnhilde.”

Loki shook his hand free, shaking his head. “Thor, no. That’s not a good idea.”

“Please, Loki. Please, help me?”

“No,” Loki said firmly, a little sharper than he had intended. Thor sniffled and drew back slightly, frustration reflected on his face. Loki ran a hand over his face. He suddenly felt very tired.

“Thor, I do not reject the idea to be cruel. It’s for your sake, your well-being. You’re still healing,” Loki began gently. “When I pulled forth Brunnhilde’s memories, she was healthy and unwounded. Her trauma was long in the past. While still damaged, she had healed enough to handle it. It was still incredibly painful for her to relive, but it wasn’t dangerous.

“You are strong, Thor, but you are still recovering. You cannot remember such things because your mind is protecting itself. In time, perhaps such memories will become clearer and you shall be able to deal with them. Forcing yourself to relive such trauma so soon after it occurred will only harm you and inhibit your recovery. Allow yourself to heal a little more,” Loki told him, hoping his words were getting through. “I am not going anywhere. Let’s wait a while and if your memories still do not return, I shall consider trying to pull them forth.”

Thor watched his brother and nodded after a moment. Loki felt a sense of relief and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes.

“Was it like this for you?”

Thor might as well have shouted the soft question as Loki’s eyes snapped open again, his entire body going rigid. He turned his gaze to his brother, who suddenly looked guilty.

“I am sorry, brother. I know you do not like to remember that time and I try to respect that, but it haunts me sometimes. When you returned after being in Thanos’ thrall, did you need time to recover? Did you experience such things as I? Missing memories and exhaustion?”

Loki swallowed, letting out a soft and somewhat strangled chuckle. Leave it to his brother to stir up such memories while half-asleep.

“No, not really,” Loki half-lied. “But I didn’t experience the touch of all five stones. What time I needed to recover, I took while posing as Odin. I didn’t have the time before that.”

“But you were alone,” Thor said sadly. “You endured that torment alone and you healed from it alone.”

Loki nodded, playing with his fingers a little as his brow furrowed. “I am used to being alone, Thor. Healing alone was what I felt comfortable doing. It was what I needed. And I hadn’t experienced as much as—”

“I wish I had been there to help you,” Thor murmured. “Even if you heal best alone, I wish I could have been there on the days when perhaps things were more difficult.”

Loki stared at him, stunned. His brother could still sometimes surprise Loki with his selflessness and intuition. Thor rolled on his side, facing Loki, his eye already closed again.

“I hope I do not dream tonight,” Thor mumbled, barely awake. “I do not dream regularly, perhaps because I’m so tired. But when I do…”

Thor trailed off and buried his face in the pillow. Loki opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure how to respond to Thor’s statement. He was really terrible at this and didn’t know how to offer reassurance, which was likely what Thor needed at the moment. Loki pulled the covers up more, wondering if perhaps he should forgo sleep. He could not protect Thor from his nightmares, but he could awaken his brother if such images haunted his sleep.

“If…if I do remember, eventually, will you still listen?” Thor asked softly and Loki nodded.

“Whenever you wish to speak about it, I will listen,” Loki promised.

_*_

He had arrived on Midgard when the battle was still being waged, when things were starting to go south for his brother’s allies (through a rather convenient portal he stumbled across). Loki didn’t care. There was a gleam of madness in his eyes as he fired upon the mad titan, who towered above everyone else on the battlefield. Laughing manically, Loki continued firing upon him until one of Thanos’ minions had shot down the trickster’s “borrowed” ship. Loki easily managed a controlled descent, though the landing was significantly rougher than it would have been had the ship been fully functional.

After crashing to a stop, Loki immediately yanked off his seatbelt and manifested his daggers. Slamming his palm on the button to open the door, he called upon his armor and drew in a deep breath. It was odd, how unafraid he was, though he was going into certain death. If he had to die, again, it was going to be as a thorn in the side of the one who had tormented him and tried to kill him. Loki was going to annoy the purple bastard for as long as there was breath in his body.

Once the ramp descended, Loki observed the fray and a wide grin split his lips. All this chaos, it was calling to him, singing to him. It was time for the god of mischief to join in. He leapt to the ground and ran forward, slicing through two chitauri and kicking another creature in what he assumed was its face. He twirled gracefully, slamming his blade into whatever body he could find. The forces of Thanos fell under his blades, cut down with ease. _This is for trying to hold me captive, for trying to make me your thrall,_ he thought, relishing in the chaos and destruction.

Loki was so focused on Thanos’ pitiful minions that the psychic attack took him by surprise. The feeling of someone forcing their way into his mind caused the dark-haired god to fall to his knees with a scream of pain, dropping his weapons as he tightly clutched his temples. The battle suddenly went silent around him. All Loki could hear was his own cries of pain as he felt the claws of another sink into his mind.

_Father didn’t kill you. Pity,_ Ebony Maw’s disinterested voice sounded in Loki’s mind. Images appeared in Loki’s mind, memories not his own. He saw through Thanos’ eyes as he grasped Thor’s neck. He felt the titan’s sadistic glee that he was going to have the chance to kill the last one connected to the trickster who betrayed him. Thanos toyed with Thor, allowed him to thrash around for a moment, allowed him to think he still had a chance to avenge his brother.

He felt Thanos grab a weapon and thrust it straight through Thor, piercing bone and muscle and organ, driving it up through his chest and out his back, piercing his heart. _No!_ Loki screamed within his mind, refusing to believe whatever illusions he was being shown.

He felt Thor’s hot blood spill over Thanos’ hands. He watched the electric light in Thor’s eye dim and his thrashing weaken. Thor looked down at the weapon impaling him, gasping and wheezing. Then he looked up at Thanos defiantly, spitting in his face. The memory went dark but an ear-splitting scream of pain pierced Loki’s mind, unlike any he’d ever heard before. It was pure agony.

_Even if Father falls today, you will not win. You shall not claim victory this day, trickster,_ Maw continued. Loki could feel danger creeping closer, but he couldn’t move. The pain in his mind, the assault on his magic, was too great.

And then, he heard a screech and his mind was released, causing Loki to fall forward onto his hands, panting as he shook his head. Glancing to the side, he spotted Maw under some rubble that briefly glowed red with another’s magic. Looking behind him, Loki caught a glimpse of a woman in red, her eyes glowing the same color. She looked like the embodiment of the rage he felt. She didn’t even spare him a glance as she took off into the sky, soaring towards where the thick of the fighting was. _Undoubtedly where my brother is,_ Loki thought as he turned his eyes back to Ebony Maw.

The creature was thrashing around like a fish out of water. Swallowing the bile in his throat, Loki rose to his feet again, calling his daggers back to his hands. He cut down a few enemies that unwisely got between him and his prey, barely even glancing at them. His eyes fixed on Ebony Maw. How he hated the bastard. Loki had been looking forward to this moment for a very, _very _long time.

He reached the fallen member of the Black Order who glared at him as Loki crouched down beside him, smirking.

“You greatly underestimated Midgardians,” Loki said, gesturing with his blade to the battle surrounding them. “You have always seen yourself as powerful, invincible. Yet here you lie, in the dirt, trapped by mere rocks. At my mercy.”

Loki clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Terrible position to be in. Then again, it was rather foolish of you to try going toe-to-toe with a god. You’re too arrogant, Maw.”

“I always hated you,” Maw spit at him. “You are weak and pathetic, a useless recruit to our glorious cause.”

“Mmm, your cause was uninteresting and clichéd. I don’t like being bored,” Loki replied lazily. “And it has predictably gone down in flames.”

He looked around at the battle being waged. The smoke and fire had blotted out the sun, making the entire environment appear like a volcanic planet of ash. It looked nothing like Midgard. Loki looked back to Maw as he laughed and coughed up blood.

“At least Father managed to slaughter your brother,” Maw taunted. “Thor died a slow and painful death. A fitting punishment for your betrayal.”

Loki laughed. “I’m the god of lies, Maw. Your empty words have no power over me.”

Maw smiled, an evil rictus smile that sent chills down Loki’s spine. “I don’t hear thunder, trickster.”

Loki gritted his teeth and drove his blades straight through the sorcerer’s dark heart, twisting them sharply. He watched as the light drained from Maw’s dark eyes. Loki felt relief overtake him as he heard the member of the Black Order cease to draw breath. Standing up again, Loki threw the blood off his daggers.

“That was for the torture,” he growled. “I told you that you would die at the end of my blades. You should have heeded my words.”

He turned his attention back to the battle, leaping back into the fray. For a split second, Loki wondered about the silence in the sky. Ebony Maw was lying, he always lied and he was terrible at it, yet Loki couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t hear thunder either. He didn’t have time to fixate on it as the forces of Thanos were still great in number.

When Loki caught a glimpse of Thanos, when he thought he saw the mad titan smile, the trickster once again briefly thought of lack of thunder. He was soon swept up in the battle again and continued fighting until they finally won.

Loki didn’t think of the absence of thunder again. He was so relieved that Thanos had finally fallen. He never thought it would happen and he certainly didn’t expect to be alive to witness it. But the mad titan had finally been defeated (thanks in no small part to Loki’s timely entrance).

As he wandered the silent battlefield, searching for Thor, Loki didn’t once think about the visions Ebony Maw had shown him. He didn’t even remember not hearing thunder. Walking through Thanos’ fallen forces, he saw Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian, both had been cut down with an axe. Loki smirked when he saw the thin tendrils of smoke rising from their corpses. He could sense his brother’s lightning: they had died at Thor’s hand. _Thor,_ he thought, feeling warmth in his chest.

Loki walked by the remains of Proxima Midnight, pleased to see that she had also fallen, though it appeared someone other than Thor had taken care of her. Likely one of his brother’s allies. _If Thor expects me to thank one of his ridiculous Avenger friends, I swear to the Norns,_ Loki thought, allowing himself a soft chuckle. It was odd that Thor hadn’t seen him yet, hadn’t thrown his enormous arms around Loki and embraced him tightly, being the sentimental fool he was. Surely the god of thunder must have noticed Loki by now. He wasn’t cloaked. Surely Thor had seen Loki’s magic on that battlefield.

Perhaps he was still sad about Loki’s untimely demise, his heroic sacrifice on board the ship. It had been quite the performance. Yes, Thor was probably just off on his own, moping somewhere. Loki could find him. He could always find his brother.

As he moved further away from all the reunions and nauseating emotions, Loki paused and closed his eyes. Lifting his face to the sky, he took a deep breath and smiled, a genuine happy smile. He no longer had to fear the mad titan’s retribution.

Loki was finally free.

He could go anywhere, do anything, yet strangely, Loki wanted to stand at Thor’s side again, a position he had run from for so long. His brother was undoubtedly going to be furious, but at last, they would be able to start anew. Thor would take on the mantle of leader, as he was always meant to and Loki would be able to get back to making mischief, not a care in the world. For the first time in a while, the future was bright.

It was only when he saw that form in the dirt, lying in a pool of blood, that Loki remembered the absence of thunder. The smile slowly fell from his face, his elation turning into horror. That bright future started to fade and turn to ash in his mouth.

But…it couldn’t be. Maw had lied. Loki knew he had lied, had sensed it.

As he ran to his fallen brother’s side, Loki realized why he sensed Maw had lied: Thor still drew breath, barely. Thor hadn’t died a painful death. Thanos left him dying, bleeding and broken. In pain. As Loki fell to his knees beside his brother, before he could even see the extent of Thor’s wounds, some small part of him knew there would be nothing he could do for his brother.

It was then he understood Maw’s words: Midgard claimed victory today, but Loki would not share in it.

When he held Thor’s broken body in his arms, stunned at what Thanos had done, the pain he had inflicted upon the powerful god of thunder, he remembered how hot Thor’s blood had been on Thanos’ hands as the titan had been killing him. That same blood now spilled over Loki’s hands as he desperately searched for a way to slow it.

Even though he was in denial, the logical part of Loki’s mind told him that he had lost. His tormentor had fallen, but he’d taken Loki’s last remaining family with him. There was nothing Loki could do.

**

Loki’s eyes fluttered as he woke from the nightmare. He drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He didn’t often dream, but every now and again, his more unpleasant memories found their way into his rest. It was rather annoying.

Feeling shaking next to him, Loki glanced over to where Thor was sleeping. The god of thunder was curled up tightly and his entire body was trembling violently. Though his eye was closed, tears were streaming down his face and his breath was stuttering as though he were crying. Every now and again, he would let out a quiet whimper.

Loki rolled onto his side and shook him, gently at first and then with a little more force. Thor drew in a deep breath, his eye snapping open. He looked away from his brother, shame and embarrassment coloring his face. It was like this whenever he woke up from a nightmare: Thor unable to meet Loki’s gaze and eventually drifting off to sleep again, still trembling and crying. Still hurting.

The trickster had been trying to figure out how to help. There had to be a way to make things better, easier. There had to be something he could do that would help Thor sleep better, even if just a little bit.

It hit him and Loki could have kicked himself for not considering it sooner: Thor had always been comforted in company. His brother thrived in groups. He didn’t enjoy being alone. Thor liked physical touch, was comforted by it, practically needed it. It wasn’t uncomfortable to him the way it was to Loki. Hel, earlier in the evening he’d recalled being hugged by their mother as being one of the happiest times in his life.

Thanos, SHIELD, they had harmed Thor most by convincing him he was alone. They had deprived him of the ones dearest to him. That was how they had broken the god of thunder’s big heart.

Of course, it was Thor’s luck that his brother was Loki, who didn’t find open affection easy. Loki enjoyed space and solitude, the opposite of what Thor needed. Yet Loki was also adaptable, particularly to those few who were important to him.

“Thor,” Loki whispered, lifting his arm a little. “Come here.”

Thor looked over at him, puzzled. After a moment, he cautiously scooted closer to Loki, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. Loki wrapped his arm around his brother, holding him close. He felt Thor rub his head a little against Loki’s shoulder. Loki grinned when he felt the tremors wracking Thor’s body start to ease. _There we go,_ he thought, pleased with himself for figuring out the solution. Touch was the way to assure Thor he wasn’t alone, that he hadn’t lost Loki, that he was safe.

Thor’s hand suddenly latched onto Loki’s nightshirt, tightening a little. Loki held him a little tighter and started running the fingers of his free hand through Thor’s short hair.

“I’m here,” Loki whispered, brushing his lips against Thor’s brow. “I’m here.”

Thor nodded and sighed, closing his eye and holding onto his brother. Eventually, the trembling stopped and the god of thunder drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Loki smiled as he closed his own eyes. He fell asleep, still holding Thor, assuring him that he was there and he wasn’t going anywhere. He vowed to remind Thor of that whenever his brother needed it.

The trickster was at the god of thunder’s side, as he always would be.

** _The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Loki isn't naturally affectionate in the same way as his brother is and mother was. He would allow Frigga to hug and fuss over him, obviously, but in general, he doesn't like touch. Or rather, he doesn't really see the point in it (it's not one of the ways he shows affection. Loki's love language is acts of service).
> 
> However, Loki is really good at figuring out what others want and need. I loved writing that little lightbulb moment he has at the end of this fic where he figures out that Thor needs to cling to his brother. He needs a physical reminder that Loki is still there. Our favorite trickster is just like, "Oh, that's what you need? I can do that." Loki is incredibly intuitive and incredibly adaptable. There are a lot of scenes in my fics of Loki embracing Thor, holding him close, etc. This small moment was the start of Loki being comfortable doing that (again, he's a character who is always learning and evolving).
> 
> Anyhow, just wanted to make a note of that.
> 
> Thanks everyone :) <3


End file.
